Nick Jonas love story
by live.dream.never give up
Summary: The Jonas brothers move in mext door. What happens when your best friends with them, but you and nick both secretly like eachother?   Enjoy please read and comment and tell me if I should contine and give me advice on how to make my story better.


So basically in my story for the characters I'm changing their ages so, here we go:

Nick Jonas: 12

Joe Jonas: 14

Kevin Jonas: 16

Amanda: 12

Tara: 18 (Amanda's sister)

Max: 14 (Amanda's brother)

Okay so this is the intro:

Amanda: Her family has been working on their Aunts old house for 4 years. They finally moved in. Now they have been moved in for 2 months, since June. Amanda is going into 8th grade and the middle school is right up the block. Her best friends are Sabrina, Cristina, Eni, Rana, and Marlene. She does gymnastics. She has light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Jonas brothers: well you should know about them if not then you'll see as we go along.

Nick's point of view 

In the car with his family driving to the new house.

Nick: Mom, why do we have to move?

Nick's mom(we'll call her Denise): Because we need a place to live in when you guys aren't on tour and the recording studio is near there.

Nick: ughh

Kevin: *pokes joe*

Joe: I hate it when you….. TOUCH MEEee

Kevin : The only way to win is to dye trying (with a brutish accent)

Kevin and Joe:*take nick's sock from his bag*

Joe: oooo look im Nick and I hate when people where my socksss

Nick: JOEEEEE!

Denise: boys what's going on ?

Jonas brothers: Nothing mom.

There dad(we'll call him Kevin sr. ) :boys cut it out we're almost there. I know it's a big change moving from new jersey to new York, but we need a real home that is also in a good area for the band.

Frankie: * he fell asleep and just woke up* are we *yaaawwn* there yet?

Denise: No not yet sweetie, but don't worry almost

*they finally arrive*

Joe, Nick, Kevin: Woah  
*the moving truck arrives with their things*

Amanda's point of view while all that was happening*

Amanda: wow I can't believe our neighbors are moving!

Her mom(donna): yeah I know finally

The people that lived there were really mean.

Amanda: I wonder who's moving into there, they said the new people are moving in today!

Max: *walks down to where Amanda is in the living room and sits down* hey mom, do you think they have kids?

Donna: I'm not sure, but I hope so it'd be nice to have some friends right next door.

Amanda: yeah I hope so.

Amanda: *sees a car pull up and behind them is a moving truck* they're here!

Donna: hey, why don't you two go get your sister and see if they want any help unpacking and ask them if they want to come over for dinner, I'm gonna start cooking anyways.

Amanda: Alright….. TARRAAAAA get DOWN HERE LET'S GO MEET THE NEW NEIGHBORS!

Tara: Alright BE RIGHT THERE!

*all 3 of them are sitting outside on the porch*

*nick's point of view*

We all got out of the car and started taking stuff in.

I went up to the room my parents told me to go to and started bringing a couple boxes up. In my room I had a window and I could see my neighbors' window was right across from mine. I wonder who are neighbors are.

*Amanda's point of view*

Amanda: come on guys lets go say hi!

*all 3 of them get up and ring the door bell*

Denise answers the door

Denise: Hello

Amanda and Tara: hi

Max: Hey

Amanda: We wanted to come introduce ourselves we live right next door

Tara: and we brought this basket of cookies for you

Denise: how sweet of you, my name is Denise and I have four boys nick, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie. My husbands' name is Kevin.

Tara: My name is Tara.

Max: I'm Max.

Amanda: and my name's Amanda.

Denise: it's very nice to meet you, I'm glad our neighbors have kids too.

Amanda: If you don't mind me asking how old are your kids.

Tara and Max: Yeah how old are they?

Denise: No I don't mind at all. My oldest Kevin is 16, Then Joe is 14, Nick is 12 and my youngest Frankie is 7.

Amanda: cool!

Denise: how old are you three?

Tara: I'm 18

Max: and I'm 14

Amanda: and I'm 12.

Denise: Oh that's great!

Amanda: We wanted to know if you needed any help unpacking?

Tara: yeah we'd love to help!

Denise: Aw that's sweet of you, if you're not busy that'd be great.

Max: Also our mom wanted to know if you and you're family would like to come over our house for dinner. We'd really like you to come.

Denise: oh how sweet we'd love to.

Amanda: So, where should we help unpack?

Denise: Well Amanda why don't you go up to the last room to the left. You can help Nick.

Amanda: Alright cool.

Denise: and Max why don't you go up to the first room on the left. You can go help Joe. And Tara can you help me?

Max and tara: Okay!

*Amanda goes upstairs and knocks on the door*

*Nick's point of view*

I was unpacking when I saw this beautiful girl knocking on my door.

Amanda: Hey, my names Amanda I live next door, my siblings and I came to see if you guys needed any help unpacking.

Nick: Oh great, I'm nick by the way.

Amanda: Nice to meet you . So what should I do first?

Nick: Can you take those CDs and stuff on that shelf?

Amanda: Sure.

Nick: thanks

Amanda: You're welcome, so where did you move from?

Nick: New Jersey.

Amanda: cool. It must be hard to move.

Nick: Yeah, but it's for the better… let's make this a little more fun *turns on music*

Amanda: oh I love this song!

Nick: really me too!

*they start dancing around as the put stuff away*

*…..they finally finished putting everything away*

Nick:" Hey I was wondering do you wanna hang out now since we're done?" *thinking: please say yes please say yes!*

Amanda: sure I'd love too!

Nick: So what shall we do?

Amanda: Want me to show you around the neighborhood?

Nick: yeah that'd be great! Let me just go tell my mom.

Amanda: Okay cool.

*downstairs*

Nick: Hey mom Amanda's gonna show me around the neighborhood. Can I go?

Denise: Yeah sure just be back before 4:30pm because we're going over their house for dinner.

Nick: Alright thanks!

*Joe and max are getting along and so are Kevin and Tara*

*Amanda's point of view*

Wow! He is really cute, he's really cool I think me and him are gonna be good friends!

*they walk down the block* -walking-

Amanda: *points*see that right there that's the library, next to it is the deli and some other stores.

Nick: *nods* cool. I have an idea.

Amanda: what is it?

Nick: why don't we ask each other questions and stuff and walk around?

Amanda: Sure you ask first.

Nick: Okay, hmm… what's your favorite color?

Amanda: Blue

Nick: Really mine too!

Amanda: Cool! I never asked, what school are you going too?

Nick: The one right up the block.

Amanda: Really I go there too. Did they give you your class number?

Nick: Yeah I'm gonna be in 831. But moving means I really don't know anyone.

Amanda: Actually I'm in the same class! :D

Nick: That's awesome!

Amanda: So, your turn

*thinking: He looks so familiar, but I dunno maybe I'm just over thinking he looks like nick jonas. IDK but I do know I always over think… hmmm*

*Nick's point of view*

Wow this is great she's gonna be in my class! She's really pretty….

Okay so should I continue…? I don't know if I should, if people read it then I'll continue, trust me it will get better WAY WAY better! So please comment and read and tell people PLEASE!


End file.
